demigod_powerfandomcom-20200213-history
Damien Vance
Damien Vance is a son of Athena. Appearance Damien is not muscular, but he is in good physical condition, he is not exactly slim, he has an average constitution. His skin is a bit pale, but it's not something that he cares about. He has a slightly-longer-face than many people. Keeping his hair long, matched with his eyes and body, makes him slightly, not very, but slightly attractive. Personality Damien is very stubborn, sometimes he may also be arrogant, he is pretty impulsive, sometimes he can be naïve, but he is kind and a really good friend to people he's comfortable with. Story Damien's father was a writer whose career had apparently ended. After two books that reached top 50, his books became less and less buyed, despite the fact that they were very good, not to mention deep. Unfortunately, this was an issue, since he kept losing money to various issues (disease, lawsuits, attempts to publish more books) He was considering suicide when Athena showed up. Athena convinced him to keep living, to keep writing. After a few weeks, Athena left, but the next book he published, became an inmediate hit and became a bestseller. 4 days after the book was published, baby Damien was left with his father, along with a note from Athena. From that day, every book Brandon wrote was a hit. His career had revived miraculously. (unknown to him, but Athena had a hand in this.) He was nominated for many writing awards and won many of those awards. Damien was always there with his father, since he was a baby. At age 4, Damien already knew how to write, read, talk and already knew French. At age 8, he had learned Spanish and Italian. At age 11, due to his father's insistence, he had learned Ancient and the current Greek. Despite having ADHD, Damien did not have dyslexia like other demigods. At age 12, knowing 6 languages, his father sent him to Camp Half-Blood, arriving a year before the end of the Titan War, where he fought in the Battle of Manhattan, he got a scar on his knee, defending the 59th Street bridge when a mace slashed him there. He enjoyed camp, but couldn't leave his studies. He became a summer camper by the time of the Gigantomachy. He was attacked only one time in the span of 4 years. It was a cyclops that Damien swiftly killed. At age 16, after skipping some grades due to his intelligence, he had graduated from high school and was on his first year of college studying to be an illustrator. At age 18, after finishing college, he got his first work, as illustrator for one of his father's books. After barely escaping a hellhound, he became a full-year camper. However, Damien was very sheltered, making him a kid without much contact with his peers. He still makes drawings for various books, especially for his father's books. Fatal Flaw He has two fatal flaws. Extreme stubborness and being excessively naïve. Items A black (painted) Celestial Bronze morningstar. Abilities * He's very intelligent. * He's a good strategist. * Able to speak with owls. * He's like a sponge when it comes to knowledge, everything he learns, he remembers. * Not really a power but... Very good at strategy games. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths * Fighting * Strategy * Drawing * Running Weaknesses * Swimming * Volleyball * Basketball * Playing music. Likes and Dislikes Likes * His morningstar * Reading * Owls * Strategy * Classical music * Drawing Dislikes * Hellhounds * Loud music * Some Aphrodite girls (Some of his father's books are very popular with that cabin.) * Spiders(duh) * Snakes Trivia * He was created on May 25, 2015 and accepted the same day by LL. * He was re-made on December 29, 2015 as Damien. Category:Athena campers Category:Greek Demigods Category:Original Characters Category:Shirou's Characters Category:Males Category:Demigods